


Prinxiety one-shots

by reactiontolife



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:54:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 11,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28382820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reactiontolife/pseuds/reactiontolife
Summary: Exactly what the title says. A bunch of oneshots for our favourite prince and emo. Requests are open.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders
Kudos: 34





	1. The red dress

**Author's Note:**

> Concept : Whenever a song is stuck in Thomas' head, the side(s) in the control room at that moment are forced to act it out. 'Say no to this' comes on while Virgil and Roman are in charge.

Third P.O.V.

"Excuse me? Ariel is so much better than Moana!" Roman exclaimed, pointing at the smirking figure in front of him, accusingly. Virgil scoffed :

"If that helps you sleep at night, Princey!"

Just as the emo was about to get up and leave the control room, Roman trailing after him, the doors barred shut and color of the room changed to red, a melody already filling the room.

Virgil jumped in surprise, latching onto Roman in his moment of alarm. He grabbed onto his sleeves, bringing him close, feeling eachother's faster heartbeats. Roman instinctively wrapped one of his arms around Virgil's waist, the other on the back of his head protectively.

As soon as they realized what position they were in, Virgil pushed him away, burying his hands in his pockets, and Roman cleared his throat uncomfortably.

"What song?"

Roman waited a moment before recognizing it.

"Say no to this!" he exclaimed happily. "Are we getting back into Hamilton? I hope so!"

He looked at Virgil who groaned. "I already performed 'Hopeless' with Patton today! Now this? Can't I have a break?"

Roman then realized. If they wanted to get this song out of Thomas' head, they had to sing/perform it together, the sides in the control room at that moment.

"What part of the song?" Virgil asked, already going to the panel to search it. When he saw, a blush spread across his face, that Roman luckily didn't notice, because of the red light covering the room. The anxious side stepped so Roman could see the screen. Right there, on the screen, was written :

But my god, she looks so helpless / And her body's saying "Hell, yes"/ No, show me how to say no to this/ I don't know how to say no to this/ In my mind I'm trying to go/ Then her mouth is on mine, and I don't say no

"At least it's only few lines, and not the whole song, like earlier." Virgil shrugged, containing his flustered self inside.

Roman agreed, his heart sinking slightly. Was Virgil so unaffected and didn't care about this? Wait, why was HE feeling so affected by it?

"So?" Virgil asked, looking at Roman. The prince blinked a few times, then realizing and turning around. Costumes were necessary for some reason.

"You can turn around now." he heard Virgil say. He followed to instructions and nearly choked when he say what was in front of him. Virgil looked so...alluring, so beautiful. The dress hugged his figure, flowing down freely from the hips down. The corset tightened around his waist, somehow completing the look. And Roman couldn't disagree : damn, red looked good on him.

"You look-"

"Stupid, I know, let's start."

"I was going to say beautiful, but suit yourself." Roman confessed, leaving Virgil confused, but soon a smile came to his face.

"You don't look too bad yourself, you know." Virgil walked up to him, brushing invisible crumbs from Roman's costume, caressing his chest at the same time. "Let's get this over with, shall we?"

The song started, as Roman cleared his throat, preparing to sing. Then, something happened, that startled him, making the words die in his throat. Virgil casually wrapped his arms around Roman's neck, pressing they're bodies together, leaving no space between them, their faces merely inches apart.

"Why aren't you singing? Emo got your tongue?" Virgil whispered, a smirk making its way to his lips. Roman decided to play the same game, snaking his arms around Virgil's waist, one hand moving up and down the other's back, making the emo gasp.

"But, my god, he looks so helpless~" Roman whispered, dancing to the song, Virgil in his arms.

"And his body's saying 'Hell, yes!'~" Virgil hummed, swaying to the melody, burying his head in the crook in Roman's neck.

"No, show me how to say no to this, I don't know how to say no to this~" Virgil voice joined Roman's.

"In my mind I'm trying to go~" they sang together, Virgil raised his head, nose touching the prince's, feeling eachother's breath on their lips.

"Then his mouth is on mine, and I don't say no~" the music stopped suddenly, the prince and the emo's lips inches apart. They stayed like that for a second.

But, Virgil's anxious thoughts came in : 'What if Roman only did it in the spur of a moment? What if he doesn't want this?'. Virgil wouldn't let this oportunity slip.

He connected their lips, to Roman's surprise. How long did they stay like that? They didn't know.

All that mattered was the feeling of their lips connected, the way Roman held him close, his body pressed against his, how their hearts beat in harmony. It was...perfect. There was no other word for it.

Virgil pulled away, breathing heavily. He raised his head, looking at Roman, who seemed shocked and lovestruck at the same time. Virgil's anxiety immediately acted up, stutterig an apology :

"I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to, I just-"

"Virgil!" Roman exclaimed, catching the others attention. He looked up at him, a worried look etched on his face. The prince just smiled.

"Do you regret doing that?" he asked, cupping Virgil's face with his hand, the other pulling him closer.

"...No."

"Good." Roman grinned, bringing his lips to the others once again. Virgil melted at the touch, relaxing in the prince's arms.

They pulled back, staring into eachothers eyes.

And it was perfect.


	2. What Roman wants for his birthday

Third P.O.V.

Virgil's legs were draped over Roman's lap, head down on the pillow he had put on the arm of the couch, while the prince was leaning back on the couch. They were sharing a pair of headphones, listening to Disney villain songs, one of the only genres they could listen to together without arguing. The playlist ended as they both hummed the last notes to 'Be prepared'. 

Virgil opened his eyes lazily, sitting up and tapping the prince on his shoulder. Roman flinched, startled, but after realizing there was no danger, he stretched a bit before staring at the wall silently with Virgil. After all, they had been listening to over two hours in the same position. After a while, Roman leaned back, sighing. Virgil looked at him curiously, turning his head around to look at him. 

"Are you okay? You seem unusually...not energetic and sad." the emo asked, cocking his head to the side. Roman laughed it of, fluttering his hands in front of Virgil.

"No, it's nothing important, I promise!"

Virgil raised an eyebrow unimpressed. "If it's important to you, than it's important to me. Spit it out, Princey!"

Roman smiled softly at the nickname that had now became an excuse for his heart to flutter. Maybe it was the way Virgil said it, or something else, he didn't know.

"Well, it's my birthday today and no one has really said anything or given me anything." as soon as he saw Virgil's shocked face, he wanted to take it back. "I mean, it's not important, I'm probably over reacting, it's nothing, really!" he stuttered, trying to change the subject. 

"Roman." Virgil said sternly. "Why didn't you tell me it was you birthday?" he asked. Roman threw the emo a confused look.

"I thought you knew?" he said, more as a question than as a statement. Virgil shot him a look of disbelief. 

"NO, I didn't know! And you think I was just going to ignore it if I knew?" Virgil threw a pillow at him at the end of the first sentence.

"Oh... And I suppose not." Roman whispered, catching the pillow before it could hit him.

"So?" Virgil asked "What do you want?" 

Roman looked confused : "...want?" Virgil rolled his eyes.

"What do you want for your birthday?"

Roman paused for a moment to think. He recalled having a conversation with Patton a few months ago about puns. He decided it was a good time to use one (a horrible decision, really).

"Your heart!" Roman shot back, with a wink. Virgil scoffed, rolling his eyes with a smirk.

"Don't ask for something you already have, moron."

Roman had to blink several times and take a while to understand what Virgil had said. When he finally processed, the emo was already up and gone.

The fanciful side ran after him, grabbing his wrist to keep him there.

"Did you mean it?" Roman asked.

Virgil looked at him for a few seconds, the tiny smirk on his face never disappearing, but rather softening. 

"Maybe this will answer your question." Virgil whispered, cupping Roman's face in his hands. The prince's eyes widened, his heart rate increasing every milisecond Virgil stalled for time.

Virgil brought his lips so they were hovering over Roman's. He hesitated, first asking : "May I?" Roman could've melted there and then. Why was he so perfect? The prince nodded, not trusting his voice. A relieved sigh left Virgil's lips as he connected them with Roman's.

It was a quick peck, not lasting more than two seconds, as both of them pulled away, faces blushed. Virgil removed his hands from Roman's face, the prince replacing them with his hands, intertwining their fingers. Virgil pressed his forehead against Roman's, relaxing at the feeling. 

"Happy birthday." Virgil whispered loud enough for only his prince to hear.

That was probably the best birthday present Roman had ever gotten.


	3. In which Roman finds out about his brother's relationship later than expected*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's also side Intrulogical and implied Mociet in this drabble, so yayy?

Third P.O.V.

Virgil backed away pressing his back against the wall. He looked around. No escape. This was it. A shadow veiled him. He looked up, to see his boyfriend looking down menacingly down on him. 

He was picked up, giggling, and placed on the couch, as the fanciful side climbed on top of him, his hands finding Virgil's sides.

"Roman, I was kidding, when I said starting a tickling war was a good idea! You're not thinki-" Virgil was interrupted by his own laugh, squirming around, trying to find a way to escape.

"It was your idea, my love. I'm just acting upon it!" he smirked.

Virgil took a moment to catch his breath when Roman finally stopped. He pulled princey down, pressing their lips together, still half giggling.

"I love you, you know that, right?"

"I do and I love you too, you too you dork!"

"Did you know dork means whale penis?"

Virgil and Roman whipped their heads around, to see Remus staring at them, munching on his deodorant. A dissapointed voice followed the statement.

"Remus, what have we said about these kind of outbursts?"

The duke sighed, walking towards the armchair his significant other was sitting, throwing himself into their arms.

"We internalize them, and not ruin other peoples moments. Bla, bla bla."

Logan nodded, pressing a kiss on his forehead and placing his book an the nightstand. "Was it not enough that you ruined Patton and Janus' cuddle session earlier?" Remus grumbled something that would rather not be repeated.

"Wait, you two were watching?"

"Wait you two are together?"

Virgil gasped, slapping Roman's arm. "They have been for the past two months! I thought you were supposed to be the romantic side?"

Roman rubbed his arm, glaring slightly at Virgil, an accusing look on his face :

"It's not my fault that they showed no signs of that! Plus, I've been more concentrated on you." he smirked

A blush crept upon Virgil's face as he buried his head in the crook of Roman's shoulder, grumbling a : "Stupid princey" as Roman chuckled, stroking his loved ones hair. The fanciful side eyed Remus suspiciously.

"You are not escaping from telling me EVERYTHING tonight."

Remus grinned, dramatically exclaiming : "But brother, however will you keep me there?" It earned a simultaneous snicker from the twins and a fond smile to appear on Logan's face.


	4. Side effects

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the beginning of a smut, so proceed with caution!

Third P.O.V.

Virgil knew what the side effects of Thomas drinking were. That's why he usually stayed locked in his room until his host sobered up. Unfortunately for him, Roman decided to try bang his door open, asking whether or not the anxious side had stolen his Nightmare before Christmas DVD.

"Virgil!" Roman called from outside the room. "I need to talk to you!"

Anxiety cursed under his breath, repressing a growl at hearing the Prince's voice.

"Fuck off, Princey!" he called back, trying not to slur the words, unfortunately not succeeding. The anxious side curled into him self fighting the urge of opening the door and keeping himself somewhat under control

There was a moment of silence, before Roman's concerned voice was heard : "Are you okay?"

Virgil didn't answer. He wasn't sure would've he wasn't sure what he would've said or done.

Sure enough, there was an increasing amount of banging on the door, and Virgil was afraid it would break, seeing as the door reflected his wishes. Right now he wanted, no, needed, Roman there. It would fall at the slightest bit of insistance.

"Virgil, answer me! What happened?" Roman yelled, continuing to bang the door. The prince was starting to get worried.

With one final bang, the door opened by itself. Roman smiled proudly to himself, maybe the emo was finally warming up to him. The feeling of pride slowly vanished as he saw Virgil curled up on his bed, seeming to ignore his presence. The prince ran up to him, sitting on the bed next to him. 

"Are you feeling alright, emo nightmare?"

Virgil gulped, trying to concentrate on getting Thomas to stop drinking and block out Roman's voice. If Thomas took two more shots, he was done for. He would lose control and give in to his desires.

Another shot.

Virgil's self control seemed to leave his body, as he looked up at Roman, seeing him smile. The only thing running through Virgil's mind were how much he wanted to make hi-THE prince smile.

The second shot.

Now Virgil had completely no filter and no control. He muttered a quiet : "Fuck it" before letting everything go.

In one swift movement, Roman's hands were pinned down, on either side of his head, with Virgil on top of him.

"Better now that you're here~"

Roman looked at him with one of the most confused expressions Virgil had seen him wear.

"Virge, what are you doin-" he cut himself of with a gaspy breath, caused by Virgil's lips ghosting his neck. He could feel the anxious one's breath on his skin and the tight grip on his wrists. He didn't really mind it, but a part of him wondered what had gotten into Virgil.

"Awe, does his majesty like this?" Virgil smirked, holding Roman's wrists tighter and moving his legs so they were on either side of Roman's hips.

"V-Vee~"

"I'll take that as a yes." and connecting his lips to the skin he was previously teasing. Roman gave a sound that Virgil hoped he would hear more of. He kissed all the way up his ear, before whispering a barely audible : "Not so cocky anymore, huh, Princey?". He felt the prince shiver under him.

Virgil moved his head up, not unpinning Roman, of course. He watched the Prince whine at the loss of his lips. He smirked, lowering his hips so they were at the same level as Roman's. Virgil made terribly slow movements, grinding against Roman, who arched his back, letting out a soft moan of Virgil's name. He managed to break free of Virgil's restraint, wrapping his arms around the man's neck, bringing his head close to his, in such a way that their lips were ghosting eachother.

"Don't stop." he whispered.

Virgil smirked "I'm not planning to."

And their lips connected for the first time that night.


	5. I missed you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Concept : Roman finds out that the villain he's been fighting all this time is actually the love of his life

Third P.O.V.

Roman smirked as he pinned Anxiety down, finally managing to break free from the villain's restraint, swapping the positions. Anxiety glared at him, trying to catch his attention. Roman shook his head in false disappointment as he pressed their bodies together, leaving the shorter man no place to move a muscle.

"Come now, Anxiety, this trick is old enough for me to not fall for it anymore." he whispered, the smirk never leaving his lips as he watched Anxiety's face form an expression of panic and horror. The villain tried escaping, but to no end : Roman's grip was firm and there was little to no space left between the wall, himself and Creativity.

Anxiety growled a "Let me go!" which was answered with a chuckle and a "No.". 

"Right, Anxiety, it is time you tell me everything I want to know. You're not leaving until you do." 

Anxiety rolled his eyes and scoffed, but came to a sudden stop when the ticking of the transformation time was heard. 

"Shit. Let me go, Princey!"

"You're running out of time and I'm losing my patience." Roman growled, squeezing Anxiety's wrists, pushing them harder into the wall. Virgil winced at the sudden action.

"You're not getting anything from me and you know it." Anxiety whispered menacingly. Roman tilted his head to the side. 

"No answer?"

Anxiety moved his head to the side, so he couldn't see him and in a sign of rebellion. Virgil realized trying to escape was useless and that he had less than a minute left.

He was out of ideas. 

Why had he decided that transforming and starting a fight with Creativity was a good idea? He had just had a panic attack and he was weak, for fucks sake! Stupid brain, stupid feelings, stupid Roman. He missed him so much that he would be content with the glares full of hatred and the knifes at throat coming from him. 

Anything to have him there.

He hated that he felt this way. And he hated that he couldn't stop it.

God, what a fucking failure. Can't even control his own feelings. 

Virgil hadn't realized he had scoffed out loud at his own thought. At that point he had given up. There was no point in this. After Roman found out, he would never make an appearance again and possibly move out of the city. That seemed like a good plan.

Roman found it really confusing when Anxiety stopped struggling and fell into a trance like disposition. Like he was thinking about something life changing, making small expressions throughout the thinking process. 

It reminded him so much of-

Roman, no! Thinking about him won't do you any good! 

But he missed him. He missed him so so much.

Roman missed how Virgil would listen to music and fall into a daydream. 

He missed the way Virgil always convinced him to come back to bed in the morning, his hair messy, lips pouted, as he extended a hand to Roman. 

He missed how he would come behind Roman and wrap his hands around his shoulders to get him to stop working on the script. 

He missed how he would try and fail to cook in order to set up a romantic dinner. 

He missed how beautiful he looked with the wind blowing in his face. How he would hide his laugh at a awful Disney joke. How he would smirk at Roman in a situation where the other couldn't get up and kiss him. 

He missed everything. Virgil was HIS everything.

So, then, why was Anxiety, a villain he had antagonized from the start, remind him of the best thing in his life, that was now gone?

"I guess we're both out of it today, huh?" Roman was broken from his thoughts by Anxiety's voice. He whipped his head around to look at the villain, who was now nearly in tears, from what Roman could tell. He hadn't even realized he had weakened his grip until he was on the floor, Anxiety on top of him, his right arm secured in place by Anxiety's foot, while the other was held by his hand.

Roman didn't have enough time to try and fight the restraint as a blinding light enveloped Anxiety, marking his de-transformation. There, on top of him, was a young man, around his age, wearing a completely different attire and look. The spiky black hair Anxiety owned, turned into a fluffier brown version with purple tips, the villain's figure becoming slimmer.

He was breathing heavily, slightly shaking. He finally looked Roman in the eyes. The hero's breathed hitched. He could recognize those eyes anywhere. Even if they were threatening to spill tears.

"Virgil-"

"Don't follow me." he said, obviously trying not to cry. "Don't- Please, Roman. Don't follow me."

Roman felt his heartbeat become several times faster, pounding in his ears. Every part of him was telling him to make him stay, to not let him go again.

He wasn't making the same mistake. Not this time.

Virgil weakened his grip, letting Roman go. They both stood up, Roman still in shock, as they looked at eachother for a split second. Virgil turned around, preparing to make a run for it. 

This time, Roman wasn't letting him go. He grabbed Virgil's wrist, making the other turn his head around in surprise. As soon as that milisecond of surprise passed, Virgil tried to snatch his hand away, but he wasn't as strong without the mask on. 

"Please. Don't make this harder than it already is. Let me go." he whispered, the words barely leaving his mouth. 

Roman pulled him forward in a hug, holding him like his life depended on it.

"No. Not again."

Virgil didn't struggle, but he didn't hug back. He just seemed to be frozen on spot. Roman pulled away, cupping Virgil's face with one hand, the other settling on his waist. The emo looked up at him incredulously, eyes wide, lips parted as if he wanted to say something, but the words just wouldn't come out.

With a flash, Roman turned back into his civilian form. He smiled as he felt Virgil relax slightly, but it soon fell when he saw his state. Virgil had eye bags, that didn't seem to be concealed by the makeup he was wearing, his cheekbones seemed more prominent, as if he had gradually been losing weight. Roman looked at him, worried.

"Virgil?" he asked, his voice hushed. "What happened?"

The emo didn't answer, but instead went back to get the hug he had been released from. He wrapped his arms around Roman's middle, burying his head in his chest. It took him by surprise, but the prince like man reciprocated, tangling his fingers in the others hair, the other hand caressing the back of his neck comfortingly. Virgil shivered at the action, holding the other tighter, as Roman kissed the top of his head. 

"I missed you."

Roman stopped suddenly at those words, his hand freezing in mid action, as he felt the knot in his throat return. Virgil pulled back, looking up at Roman, in confusion.

"Don't cry. Please don't cry. I didn't mean to-"

Virgil was interrupted by a pair of lips pressing against his own. He felt like his legs were going to give up completely. He instinctively wrapped his arms around Roman's neck, pulling him closer, as the other's hands settled on Virgil's hips pressing their bodies together. Their lips moved in unison, letting go of all the feelings they had been storing for the past few months : longing, sadness, anger, helplessness. 

Virgil felt his back hit the wall and a hand move up and down his back when he arched it. He moved one hand so it was sitting on Roman's chest, the other on the back of his neck, pulling him forward. They separated, because a thing called air happened to help them exist. Roman opened his eyes, only to be met with Virgil's dazed ones. 

"I missed you too. So much." he whispered back, leaning forward so their foreheads were touching. 

They stayed in that position for sometime, before Virgil complained about it not being comfortable to be pressed against a wall. They were now both on the ground, Roman leaning against the wall, with Virgil in his lap, hands intertwined, Virgil's head in the crook of Roman's neck, leaning against him.

"I still love you, Stormcloud."

Virgil couldn't help but smile, a wave of happiness rushing over him.

"I love you too, Princey."


	6. Night time comforting

Third P.O.V.

"Can I come in?" 

Virgil stood in the doorway of his room, looking Roman up and down, who was clutching a pillow close to his chest, tear marks on his face. He gulped, not thinking he was ready to deal with post nightmare Roman.

"Yeah, sure." he said, moving away so that Roman had the chance to step in the room. The fanciful trait made his way to the bed, sitting criss-crossed, clutching his pillow. Virgil decided not to say anything on the matter that Roman had just invited himself into his room, and instead sighed, rubbing his temples. Anxiety walked to the bed, sitting in front of Roman.

"Do you wanna talk about it?" Virgil asked. 

Roman shook his head. "No."

"Okay."

There was an awkward silence in the room as they stood in front of eachother, avoiding eye contact. Virgil sighed again, deciding to act upon his idea. 

He moved closer to Roman and took the pillow out of his hands. Roman looked at him in a mixture of confusion and fear. 

"Why-?"

Roman was interrupted by Virgil replacing himself with the pillow, taking Roman's arms and wrapping them around him waist. 

"Is this okay?" Virgil asked, snuggling closer to him.

Roman smiled. "Yes."

After a while, Virgil shuffled, moving out of Roman's arms. The prince shot him a confused look, once again. The emo pushed Roman so that he was lying in bed and he was on top of him. Roman's face heated up, his mind conjuring several scenarios of where this could go. 

But it seemed as if none of them would come true.

Virgil laid down next to Roman.

"Are you going to cuddle me or not?" Virgil's sleepy whisper resonated in the room. Roman obliged, putting his head on Virgil's chest, tangling their legs, a content smile on his face.

Roman didn't have any more nightmares that night.


	7. "Aaand, you've killed him-"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Patton, Logan, Remus and Janus are in a poly relationship in this oneshot-

Third P.O.V.

Roman woke up in a particularly good mood that day. He freshened up, put on his best outfit (no one could tell, since they all looked the same) and made his way in the kitchen, with a prideful walk.

"Roman, what has gotten you in such a /bad/ mood today? You /aren't/ radiating confidence /at all/."

That was the first thing he had heard when he entered the room. He couldn't help but smile at the words. If Janus had picked this up, then surely it was true. He looked around.

Janus was sitting on the red armchair (that used to be Roman's property, but now the two shared it), legs crossed, a glass of wine in his hand, staring at Remus in a disappointed manner, who was sitting...on top of the fridge.

Patton was sitting on the counter, legs dangling, a cheeky smile on his face. Roman noticed that he was enjoying the sight of his blushing significant other. Logan, flustered to the point of no returning, was trying to distract himself with his book from the avalanche of pet names Patton was calling him, since he found out the other night in a game of truth or dare between his boyfriends that Logan secretly enjoyed them. Since then Patton, Remus and Janus have been burying him in the nicknames

"Thank you, Janus! You seem in a pleasant mood today as well!" he exclaimed. Janus gave a nod of acknowledgement before sighing and getting up to try and convince Remus to get down.

"Good morning, Roman!" Patton waved from the counter, a big smile on his face. Logan sent a 'good morning' to the fanciful side as well. 

"Where's Virgil?" Roman asked, sitting down on his chair, only to be startled by a weight falling on top of him. He gave a shriek of surprise, before opening his eyes, only to see a flash of green and the weight disappearing. 

"Good morning, dear brother!"

Roman groaned, rubbing his head. His brother had to stop doing this every morning on different people.

"Good morning, Remus." he shot back, looking at the remains of the wooden chair. "We're going to need another one." he sighed.

"I did /not/ notice."

"Awwe, Remus, did you have to do it while he was on the chair?"

"...Remus, do that one more time and I will personally see that you will not see the light of day again." 

The room turned quiet at Logan's threat, only Remus grinning, a love sick look in his eyes. The silence was interrupted by a muffled laugh from the door.

They all whipped their heads around, to see Virgil giggling. His hair was messy, his hoodie being far too big for him, going up to his mid thigh. He seemed to have no pants on. 

Roman turned his head around faster than he thought humanly possible, his hand slapping over his mouth in an attempt to calm himself. Thoughts swirled in his head varying from cuddling him to Virgil coming dressed in his hoodie like that to ... thoughts more in the Remus-zone. He could feel his face heating up to what he thought couldn't possibly happen to him. The snickers in the room were undoubtedly aimed at him. 

"Virgil! You cant come in the kitchen dressed like that!" he heard Patton say, in more of a joking tone then a serious one.

"You're going to figuratively kill Roman." Logan piped in, as Roman glared at him in response.

"Why not?" Virgil asked, pouting jokingly.

"You don't have pants on!" Remus exclaimed, pointing at the anxious side. Roman decided to turn around, as his face had cooled down slightly and decided he could take whatever would happen after.

Roman could not take what happened after.

"What? Yes, I do!" Virgil pulled up his hoodie up to his hips, to reveal a pair of short black pants. 

Roman's blush deepened, putting both his hands over his face, placing his head on the table, not managing to form a coherent sentence neither in his mind, nor out loud. 

"Aaand, you've killed him-" Janus stated, taking a sip of wine. There was a chorus of laughter in the room. 

~Bonus~

Patton pulled Virgil aside, whispering :

"You did that on purpose, didn't you?"

"Oh yeah, most definitely." Virgil smirked, his gaze returning to the blushing prince that could not look him in the eye.


	8. The perfect hint

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Concept : Roman's too dumb to pick up a hint. That's it. That's the whole thing-

Third P.O.V.

"I've been trying to drop subtle hints that I like him." Virgil confessed, leaning back against the bed frame, one hand fiddling with thee purple onesie, the other hand outstretched, so that Roman had a clear view of his nails, that were currently being painted black.

The prince gasped, looking up at him, stars in his eyes. He grinned, before his gaze returned to Virgil's nails, moving his hand around a bit before setting it done and exclaiming :

"You're all done!" 

Virgil brought both hands to the light, scanning them critically.

"Not bad, Princey." he smirked.

"You're acting as if you could do better!" the fanciful one exclaimed, offended. Virgil was about to add a snarky remark but Roman put a finger to his lips, shushing him.

"No, no, no sassy remarks now! We have to talk about your crush before you shy away and the subject never sees the light of day again. Also please move your hands." 

Virgil obliged grumpily, shaking his hands so the nail paint would dry easier. 

"You've been giving him hints?" Roman asked, getting up to put the beauty kit away. He placed it on his night stand, then returned to the bed, sitting criss crossed in front of Virgil.

"Yeah, but he doesn't seem to realize." the emo said banging the back of his head to the wall a few times.

"He sounds like an idiot."

Virgil choked on his own laughter. Did Roman just call himself an idiot?

"He's not stupid, just dumb. He's actually pretty smart." Virgil shrugged.

"Just go up to him and say 'I love you'. " Roman exclaimed, making grand gestures with his hands. "No one can be that dense as to not realize."

Virgil looked at him in confusion. It was worth a try. He took a deep breath, closing his eyes.

"Okay. Ro, I love you!" 

He opened his eyes slowly, only to see Roman beaming. Did he finally-?

"See! Just like that!" the prince clapped his hands, a look of pride on his face.

No, no he didn't.

"Are you for real?" Virgil asked, frustrated, stopping the hand motion he had been doing from the start of the conversation.

"if he doesn't pick that up, then, sorry, he's too dumb for you." 

"Holy fucking shit" Virgil whispered. Was he that dense? Would the only way he would realize was with a kiss-

A kiss...

Well, it couldn't get worse that this, could it?

Virgil took a deep breath in, the second time that night and went for it. He placed a hand on the back of Roman's neck, dragging him forward until their lips met. Virgil only kept it like that for a few seconds, before pulling away.

"Is that a big enough hint, you moron?" he whispered, closing his eyes, his heart beating faster by every second of silence. 

He was ready for shouting, a slap, anything. What he did not expect were the feeling of two hands cupping his face and connecting their lips. 

As soon as the kiss broke, Virgil looked at Roman with wide eyes, while Roman had a content smile on his face. 

"I think that hint was perfect. Just like you."

Roman enjoyed the blush spreading on Virgil's face. He grinned.

"Wanna watch a movie, my love?" Roman asked, testing the waters, seeing if he could use that nickname. Virgil looked more flustered that Roman had ever seen him. 

"Sure!" he whispered, giving a sound of surprise when Roman pulled him forward, placing him on his lap, wrapping his arms around him. Virgil curled up closer to him as Roman played 'The Black Cauldron' on the TV.

In the end, Roman did get the hint. It took some time, but he did.


	9. Maybe

Third P.O.V.

Virgil stumbled, leaning in the doorway, his head spinning, as his shaking hand kept the phone close to his ear. He gulped, trying to keep his voice steady.

"Could you please repeat that?" he asked, leaning his head against the wall.

"Roman Prince is interned the emergency department after severe injuries in consequence of a car accident. You are Virgil Storm, correct? His emergency contact?"

"...yeah. Will he be okay?"

"I can't say. It would be wise to come as quick as possible."

"I will. Thank you."

Virgil closed the call, sliding down, ending up on his knees. A silent sob ran through his body, as hot tears fell on his hands. There were thousands of thoughts running inside his mind, but he could only focus on one.

If Roman didn't survive, his last words to him would be : "I guess you never did love me."

He fumbled with the phone, his fingers going to call Logan. His thumb grazed over 'Princey<3', the last number called. The knot in his throat seemed to tighten he read it. If he pressed it Roman wouldn't reply, calling him those annoying nicknames that Virgil didn't actually mind and he wouldn't keep him on the phone for over an hour just to tell him about his day and he wouldn't plan the next date idea that they would ditch for cuddling on the couch and watching Disney.

He wouldn't do any of those. He couldn't.

He finally pressed to call Logan, the only person he trusted to be calm enough to drive. The phone rang too slowly, every second seemed like a year. He finally replied.

"Hello Virgil. How may I be of assistance?" he heard the monotone voice say, but he swore he heard Remus cackling in the background.

"Roman- He, he's in hospital. It's my fault. It's my fault."

There was a stunned silence from the other end. 

"Virgil, can you tell me what happened?"

Virgil did not tell him what happened, but rather broke into a sob, slapping his hand over his mouth in an effort to keep himself quiet. 

"We're coming to pick you up now." Virgil heard Remus's voice, as the call ended. 

Now all Virgil had to do was wait. 

The apartment he and Roman called home now seemed like it was closing in on him.

The couch reminded him of all the nights Roman had fallen asleep on him while watching a movie, and Virgil didn't dare move him. 

The table reminded him of the first night they spent in the apartment, eating pasta, Virgil sitting on the table, Roman on the chair, laughing at him and his depressing quotes. 

The counter reminded him of the morning Roman proposed, how confused Virgil had been, only having woken up and had not even drunk his coffee.

His eyes went to his engagement ring. It was black, with a purple diamond on top, the side engraved with R+V. It was cliche, but it reminded Virgil of Roman. He remembered how he had dragged his fiance out of the house, to get him a matching one, golden, with a red diamond, same inscription.

Virgil wished he could go back and change it all.

He wished he could go back and take back everything he had said out of anger.

Maybe if he hadn't said those things, he would be in Roman's arms now, on the bed, staring at the ceiling, watching their engagement rings sparkle in the light and listen to Roman talk about the latest musical he wanted to audition for.

Maybe he could have it all back. Maybe Roman could forgive him.

Maybe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I might write a part two-


	10. "Will it ever be the same?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING MAJOR CHARACTER DEATH, but it isn't Virgil or Roman don't worry-
> 
> Yes, this was originally a kiribaku oneshot, fiGHT ME

Third P.O.V.

Virgil had grown accustomed to waking up next to Roman. Maybe it was the way their chests dipped in unison, or how Roman fitted perfectly in his arms. There was something so comforting about his presence, as if there was no way for anything bad to happen.

Which is probably why he freaked out when he didn't feel any head on his chest and his legs weren't tangled with someone else's.

"Ro?" he mumbled, stretching a bit but stopped suddenly.

Those few seconds of pure oblivion only made the dawn of the realization even harder. He rushed to the bathroom, slamming the door open. The moment he saw his love crouched on the floor, barely breathing (probably caused by the crying), he rushed to him, crouching in front of him. The moment Roman looked up at him, with his eyes full of tears and with a certain sadness and regret in them, he felt his heart break.

"Virgil! I'm sorry I didn't mean to wake you up." Roman said, wiping his tears, as he looked at his love. "I didn't want you to see me cry. It's not-"

"I fucking swear, if you finish that sentence with princely I will kill you" Even though this was supposed to be a threat, Virgil whispered it, pulling Roman forward, wrapping one arm around his waist and the other around his neck and shoulders.

"But I shouldn't. I, I can't. I have to be strong for everyone else! I can't-"

Virgil pulled back, looking at Roman's face, cupping his face in his hands.. His eyes were bloodshot and puffy and the tear marks were clear on his cheeks. He wiped them away with his thumb.

"Princey? Look at me."

He still kept his gaze on the floor, not wanting to meet his boyfriend's eyes.

"Ro...? Please?"

Roman gulped and nodded, meeting Virgil's dark eyes, that were filled with concern and sadness.

"I don't fucking get why you're thinking like this. It's normal, you shouldn't hold yourself to different standards than anyone else. Do you want Logan or Janus to think like that? No!"

Roman gave a ghost of a smile, leaning into Virgil's hand. It was one the many nonverbal signs they had made through the two years they had been together. This one meant : 'kiss me'.

And that's exactly what Virgil did. He pulled Roman's face forward, connecting their lips. With no hesitation, the prince threw his harms around Virgil's neck, bringing him as close as possible. They pulled back and Roman connected their foreheads.

"Thank you for staying with me last night."

Virgil rolled his eyes playfully, scooping Roman up bridal style. The auburn haired boy yelped in surprise, instinctively wrapping his arms around his boyfriends neck, pressing his head on the crook of his shoulder and neck.

"It seems the roles have been reversed!" he said, earning a smile from Roman

Virgil placed them both back into bed, resuming their position : Roman's's head on his chest, hugging him, legs tangled.

Virgil made small circles with his thumb on his back, a habit he had formed before an important discussion, plus, Roman found it calming. The emo breathed in and out before asking:

"What are your favorite memories with him?"

Roman sniffed, hugging Virgil tighter. There was a moment of silence.

"It's fine. I wont forc-"

"There was this one time when he joined me at the theater and Re-"

Roman's voice cracked, unable to say the name. He started sobbing, burying his head as deep as he could. Virgil moved them so they were sitting up, Roman in his lap, facing him. The black haired boy wrapped an arm around his waist, another on the back of his head.

"It's been a week! I should be able to-"

Virgil cut him off, kissing him aggressively. Their lips moved in unison, both of them now tasting salty tears. They pulled back when they had no air, but immediately diving back into the soft haven of the other's lips. They pulled away the second time, breathing heavily, clinging onto each other as if their life depended on it.

"Don't you fucking dare say that. Everyone handles grief in their own way. You just lost your brother. You handled it so well. I'm so so proud of you." he whispered, his voice hoarse, now obvious he was trying to hold back his pain. He placed a kiss on his forehead, Roman replying with two kisses right below his eyes, kissing away the fresh tears.

The boy whispered a : "Thank you", laying them back down. Roman combed his hand through his love's hair, as they stared at the ceiling.

"Will it ever be the same?"

Silence.

"No."


	11. It's like having a one sided conversation

Third P.O.V.

Roman had always hated the feeling of helplessness. He hadn't felt it many times in his life, but he had always despised it. 

He could it remember clear as day. He didn't want to remember it. It wasn't supposed to happen.

He knelt down, placing the flowers on the ground. He examined the violet colour of them. He hated it.

"I used to love these flowers. Now I only see you in them. I hate it." he whispered, pressing his forehead to the cold marble.

"You were supposed to be here, with me. Why did you-?" he choked back a sob, slapping a hand over his mouth.

"I miss you so much."

Roman took a small box out of his pocket, placing it next to the flowers.

"Why did you have to leave me?" 

There was no answer, as usual.

"I waited too long, didn't I?" he sobbed. "You would've loved the ring. It's still yours. It always was, it always will be."

He waited. 

"I've never liked having one sided conversations."

In the moment Roman felt helpless.

He had always hated the feeling of helplessness.

"I love you, Virgil. Don't you dare forget that."


	12. Just a dance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Royalty AU, Masquerade ball

Third P.O.V.

Virgil knew he shouldn't have accepted that dance invitation. Those green eyes, sparkling in the candle light, a lean figure, captivating voice. How could he say no?

It's just a dance.

Of course it had to be the heir of the kingdom they were at the brink of war with.

And of course he had to be one of the most handsome men he had ever seen.

So naturally, Virgil put on his facade of sarcasm that usually drew people away. 

Quick enough he was being twirled around the dance floor by Roman, whose name he had found out during the brief conversation they had before the orchestra started playing. 

"You can't dance." Virgil remarked after Roman had accidentally stepped on his foot. A smug smirk made it's way to the others lips, making Virgil's grip on his shoulder tighten. 

"Oh, can't I?" he tightened his grip on Virgil's waist and pulled him closer until their noses were nearly touching, making eye contact with the shorter.

"You didn't have to be so rough." he scowled, his heart beating faster each second passed.

"I didn't. But you don't mind, do you?" he whispered in Virgil's ear, before dipping him down and bringing him back up. Virgil turned his head to the side, in an attempt to hide his flushed face. He heard Roman chuckle. 

"You can at least pretend to resent this dance. People might get suspicious."

Virgil gulped and turned his head back, making direct eye contact. An obvious mistake.

"Don't look so deep into my eyes. You might fall in love." Roman grinned, this time Virgil feeling both their heartbeats quicken. 

"You wish." Virgil rolled his eyes.

At this remark, Roman frowned, quickening the step, making Virgil stumble. Before he could fall, the prince caught him in a dip.

"You're right. I wish." he whispered. Roman pressed a kiss to Virgil's hand, bowing : "Your highness."

He disappeared into the crowd, leaving Virgil frozen on the spot, clutching his hand.

Soon after, Logan, the royal advisor, about Virgil's age, popped up behind him.

"He's the one. Isn't he?" he asked.

Virgil's gaze went to the spot they had danced, to this hand, then to Logan. He gave a small nod, a sort of lovesick look in his eyes, a small smile on his face.

Across the room, Logan made eye contact with Janus, Roman's advisor, nodding at him. Janus nodded back, tapping Roman on the shoulder, exchanging a few words. 

Roman and Virgil made eye contact, this time a genuine smile on both their faces, no smirks, no two-meaning chuckles.

Just a smile.

Just a dance. 

Soon after there would be a meeting discussing an engagement, an alliance between the two kingdoms, to prevent the war.

After that, a kiss sealing Virgil and Roman together for life.

That started from just a dance.


	13. Dead boy walking

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING : A really heated make out session, and fluff I guess
> 
> This was supposed to be smut, but I couldn't get myself to write it.

Third P.O.V.

Roman collapsed on the bed, still in a fit of giggles after he had messed up on "Fight for me" and Virgil had joined him. He turned his head to the side, to see Virgil kneeling next to the bed, shaking, but Roman had learned that he didn't make sounds while laughing, his whole body just shook. After they had both calmed down, the princely one decided to say something to let his co star know he appreciated him (they'd had some trouble in the beginning, especially when they found out Roman was going play Veronica, or Ronnie, in this case, and Virgil would be playing JD)

"I'm actually glad the school made this decision." Roman confessed, moving in a way so his face was in his hands, facing Virgil, who was still kneeling.

"Obviously, Princey! You're gay. Wouldn't you like doing Dead girl- or boy walking with a girl." Virgil grinned, making Roman's heart skip a beat.

Goddamit.

"I'm perfectly aware of my sexuality, emo nightmare. There's no need to point it out!" he huffed, getting up, crossing his legs, making some space on the bed, so Virgil could climb up.

"Yeah, yeah whatever." he smiled. "What song's next-"

They were interrupted by Virgil's mom entering the room.

"Hey, boys! Virgil, I'm taking the night shift, so you'll be home alone, okay?" she smiled.

Virgil nodded : "Got it! Is there anything you'd want for breakfast when you come back from the hospital?"

"No, there's nothing. Roman can stay the night if you stay up later practicing, you know." she winked. Roman hoped she wasn't trying to suggest something. He looked at Virgil, who was blinking rapidly, a frown on his face, but a look of realization and a light blush soon followed.

"Yeah, mom, we know! Same thing happened last week. Bye!" he spoke rapidly, in a manner as if to hurry her up. 

"Goodbye, Ms Black!"

She waved, muttering a goodbye, a small smirk on her face and as soon as the front door was heard, the boys looked at eachother and burst out laughing.

"That was awkward." Roman stated. Virgil quickly agreed, fanning his face. "Is there a reason we come to your house each day your mother leaves for the night shift?"

Virgil smirked, leaning forward, until their noses were nearly touching.

"Wouldn't you like to know, loverboy~"

He pulled back, enjoying Roman's flushed face.

"You don't flirt with me like that! It's not funny-" the princely boy stuttered.

"But, you're allowed to flirt with me? That somehow doesn't add up." Virgil smirked, placing two fingers under Roman's chin, pushing them up, so their faces were on the same level.

Roman's eyes widened, snatching his face away, grabbing the pillow closest to him, burying his face in it, refusing to look at the laughing boy beside him.

Virgil helped Roman calm down, and after a while he asked the same question, but this time the emo didn't cause Roman a gay panic. Or at least he didn't really mean to.

"Well, you have a big family, and they don't really care for privacy and always barge in."

Roman nodded in confirmation, not sure where this was going. He looked at Virgil confused, which prompted the emo to just tell him. He sucked in a breath, not sure of the reaction Roman would have.

"Remember the first time we tried rehearsing Dead boy walking?"

Roman's mouth formed and 'o' and felt the heat rise to his cheeks, but he felt slightly better when he saw Virgil was blushing as well. He hugged the pillow tighter to his chest. 

"Yeah, not- not good-" he whispered, remembering the time he was straddling Virgil, the other's hands on his hips, one of Roman's hands on Virgil's chin, the other keeping himself up. Rose, his younger sister (14 years old) barged in, looking for markers.

Not a fun explanation.

"So, I figured that we still have to practice it. And obviously, we can't at yours, so I figured this out. I hope this is okay with you and it's not weird or-"

"No, no, no, it's fine, it's better than not practicing at all-"

"Oh, okay."

"Okay."

***yes a tiME SKIP FIGHT ME, the heated part starts here.

"Ronnie, what are you doing in my room?" Virgil asked, putting on a confused and scared face as Roman climbed on the bed.

"Shh" Roman pressed a finger to the other's lips, moving in a way so, he was on his knees, straddling Virgil, but hovering above his hips.

"Sorry, but I really had to wake you. See, I decided I must ride you-"

Roman pushed himself on Virgil's hips, sitting down forcefully, making the other gasp.

"-till I break you~"

As soon as the word break left his mouth, he rolled his hips in such a way, Virgil closed his eyes, latching his arms on Roman's waist, so he couldn't make movements that would cause a reaction. Roman smirked at Virgil's action. This was going to be fun.

"Cause Heather says I've gots to go! You're my last meal on death row! Shut your mouth and lose them tighty whiteys!"

Roman's grin widened as Virgil bit the inside of his cheeks at the grinding movements he was making definitely not on accident.

"Come on! Tonight I'm yours, I'm your dead boy walking! Get on all fours!"

Roman flipped them around, until Virgil was on all fours, above him, Roman's arms around his neck.

"Kiss this dead boy walking! Let's go, you know the drill, I'm hot and pissed and need my fill!"

As rehearsed, Virgil's lips found Roman's neck, placing two or three kisses there.

"Bow down to the will— Of a dead boy walking~"

Virgil raised his head, looking into Roman's eyes. It took every ounce of control not to kiss him right there and then. 

"And you know, you know, you know, It's 'cause you're beautiful"

Roman caressed Virgil's cheek, both smiling.

"You say you're numb inside, But I can't agree! So the world's unfair, Keep it locked out there! In here it's beautiful! Let's make this beautiful!"

Virgil smirked : "That works for me!"

He quickly latched his lips onto Roman's, who wrapped his legs around his waist, pulling him down. Virgil gasped when Roman turned them around, so that he was on top. They separated, breathing heavily, a string of saliva still connecting their lips. There was a sort of silent realization as they looked into each other's eyes.

This wasn't acting anymore.

Roman pulled Virgil up by his hoodie, so he was sitting on the bed, Roman in his lap. Their lips connected again, this time with more desire than the last. Virgil's hand traveled up and down Roman's side, the other on his lower thigh, caressing it with his thumb. Roman threaded his fingers through the other's hair, loving how fluffy it felt. He pulled away again, for a gulp of air, a small smile on his face, to reassure Virgil that nothing was wrong.

"I've always loved your hair, you know." Roman whispered, placing his forehead on Virgil's, closing his eyes.

"A compliment coming from the person that spends an hour every morning to get get ready? I'm flattered." Virgil chuckled. 

Roman pulled back, so he wasn't at kissable length, an offended look on his face.

"I'll have you know that it takes a long time to look-"

Virgil, placed a finger to his lips, shaking his head.

"Shut up, Princey. Less talking, more kissing." 

Roman happily obliged, diving back to Virgil's lips, and threading his fingers through the emo's hair once more. He felt Virgil hum next to his lips.

And fuck, it shouldn't be as attractive as it was. 

The vibrations sent a shiver down his spine, causing him to press himself closer to his boyfriend.

...Did he just refer to Virgil as his boyfriend in his own mind?

In a moment of panic, Roman pulled away too quick for either of their liking. Roman pressed his fingers to his lips, his eyes settling on Virgil, who looked slightly confused, but at the same time thinking of worst case scenarios in his mind. 

"Is something wrong? Did I make you uncomfortable?" Virgil asked, cupping Roman's cheek with one hand.

"No, of course you didn't." Roman replied, trying to shake off Virgil's suspicions. Of course, the anxious boy did not believe it. Roman sighed.

"It's just...I may or may not have referred to you as my boyfriend in my mind." Roman closed his eyes, waiting for some impact, either being pushed off his lap, or a slap. He did not expect the contact to be a soft kiss on his forehead, then one on his lips.

"You were worried about that?" Virgil whispered, as Roman opened his eyes in disbelief. "We genuinely just made out and you're worrying about that?"

Roman opened and closed his mouth several times, before realizing he had a point and admitting it. The princely boy sighed, before putting his head on the other's shoulder and intertwining their fingers.

"Do you? Want to be my boyfriend?" Roman whispered, barely above audible, well aware that Virgil heard him. He felt two hands wrap back around his waist, pulling Roman closer.

"Yes."

Roman smiled, a content hum leaving his throat, as Virgil leaned his head to rest on Ro's. They stayed in that position for a long time, just enjoying the other's presence.

"Let's not do that on stage." Virgil whispered, emitting a laugh out of Roman. 

Maybe this could work out.


	14. Argument

Third P.O.V.

Virgil wasn't sure how they'd gotten in this situation. One minute him and Roman were having a nice civil conversation, the next they were screaming their hearts out at eachother.

Again.

"WELL, IF YOU WOULDN'T BE AN SUCH EGOISTICAL FUCKER, MAYBE WE WOULDN'T BE IN THIS SITUATION." Virgil shouted, pressing his finger against Roman's chest, in an accusing manner.

"WOW, HARSH WORDS FROM THE SOMEONE WHO DOESN'T MAKE ANY EFFORTS TO GET CLOSER TO PEOPLE!" Roman grabbed Virgil's wrist in a tight grip, removing it from his chest. Virgil frowned, trying to free himself with his other hand. Of course, Roman had to grip his other wrist, not letting go.

"HOW DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH EFFORT I MAKE! YOU HAVE NO IDE-"

"YOU REALLY THINK YOU'RE THE ONLY ONE WITH ANXIETY? YOU THINK YOU'RE THE ONLY ONE WITH INSECURITIES? THINK AGAIN!"

"OF COURSE I KNOW, YOU DUMBASS. I'M TRYING HERE, CAN'T YOU SEE? OF COURSE YOU CAN'T! YOU CAN'T EVEN SEE PAST YOUR OWN NOSE!"

Roman growled at his statement, sending a shiver down Virgil's spine. Because he looked threatening. That's why.

"You're so lucky I'm not allowed to punch you right now." Roman exclaimed, tightening his grip on Virgil's wrists and bringing him closer.

"What's stopping you, huh? Give me all you've got." the emo snarled, bringing his face closer to Roman's as if to challenge him.

And that was all the encouragement Roman needed. He smashed his lips on Virgil's, the other responding almost immediately, tugging his wrists so Roman would let them go. He loosened his grip, and Virgil immediately snatched his hands away, tangling one into Roman's hair, the other gripping his shirt. Roman slammed Virgil against the closest wall, making him whimper against his lips. 

The prince like boy placed his hands on Virgil's sides, making an up and down motion with one, as Virgil wrapped his legs tightly around Roman's waist.

They finally separated for air, breathing heavily. Roman hesitantly pressed his forehead against Virgil's, both their heart beating faster than ever.

"You're insufferable." Virgil whispered, leaning in, connecting their lips again for a few seconds. Roman smiled.

"But you're stuck with me."

"I know." the emo chuckled, kissing his boyfriend once again. "And I wouldn't have it any other way."


	15. Mistletoe

Third P.O.V.

Virgil huffed in annoyance, frowning at the small broom cupboard they were trapped in. His gaze turned to Roman, who looked just as confused as he did. 

"Why-" he looked up, interrupting himself. Virgil followed his gaze to the ceiling, where a small mistletoe hung. Virgil's eyes widened at the realization. 

Patton wasn't kidding.

*le flashback*

"Patton, no, I'm not weari-" Virgil started, but was interrupted by the moral side snapping his fingers and changing Virgil's oufit to a sweater and black jeans. Virgil studied himself, a sigh escaping his lips.

"You look adorable!" Patton cooed, forcing Virgil to spin once. 

"I'm not adorable! I am the darkn-"

"Roman will love it!" the dad-like one exclaimed, immediately changing Virgil's demeanor. A blush formed on the anxious side's cheeks, throwing a pillow at his friend.

"I told you not to bring it up!" Virgil whined.

"Oh, shush!" Patton winked. "I'll get you two under the mistletoe if it's the last thing I do!"

*end of flashback*

"Well, shit." Virgil whispered. 

"It's mistletoe." Roman replied, in an all-knowing voice. There seemed to be a hint of excitement, but Virgil was sure he had imagined it.

"Yes, dumbass, I know!" Virgil growled, wanting to punch his forearm, then realizing he didn't have any space, seeing as him and Roman were in an awkward position, bodies pressed against one another, their backs against he walls, Virgil's hands on Roman's chest, leaving nearly no room to move.

"This is Patton's doing. He always does this. No two sides can't get out unless they've done what Patton wants them to. In this case, he put mistletoe, so that's an obvious clue."

Virgil could see Roman's blushed cheeks even in the dim light, and assumed he was even worse. There was an awkward silence for a minute.

"Should we just get this over with?" Virgil brought himself to say, but it came out as more of a shy whisper, than anything else. 

"Yes, let's just do it." Roman breathed out, as if to control his feelings. 

The creative side leant in, his lips hovering above the others, Virgil squeezed his eyes shut, bracing himself for the impact.

Roman connected their lips, and Virgil felt his knees physically weaken. He unconsciously let himself melt in Roman's arms, not caring if this could potentially be awkward later on. He just enjoyed the feeling of Roman's lips on his, one hand on his upper back, supporting him, the other on his hip.

*click*

Virgil panicked at he noise, pulling away suddenly, whipping his head around, to see that the were now in the living room. Virgil looked at the prince who was holding him, that seemed to have realized their position.

"Fuck, I'm so-mPPH" 

Roman pressed his lips against Virgil's again, stopping the other before he could say anything. It took Virgil a moment to process it, but he happily reciprocated, threading his fingers through the prince's hair, tugging the ends slightly. They separated, breathing heavily, looking into each other's dazed eyes.

"You don't know how long I've wanted to do that." Roman whispered.

"Really?" Virgil asked, looking at the creative side, in a mixture of suspicion and hope. The other nodded in reply, kissing his nose. 

*click*

Roman and Virgil jumped apart when they heard the noise again, realizing where it came from. Patton was snapping pictures, grinning at his success.


	16. Drabbles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bunch of really short stories, usually inspired by incorrect quotes  
> The first one is very suggestive, proceed with caution

Morning after

Third P.O.V.

Virgil groaned, looking in the mirror. His fingers traced along his collarbone and neck, examining the purple marks on his skin. He definitely wasn't going to be able to cover those up with foundation. 

He turned around, looking at Roman annoyed. 

"Did you have to?" he asked, his hand showing his neck area. His boyfriend shuffled on the bed, turning around to face him, his hair messy.

"Shut up! At least you can walk." Roman grumbled, pulling the covers over his body, shuddering. Virgil's eyes softened. He made his way to the bed, climbing on it. He placed his hand on Roman's cheek, who looked at him annoyed.

"Are you going to cuddle me or not?" the prince asked. Virgil chuckled, hopping under the covers, wrapping his arms around his boyfriend, who shuffled closer to him.

Roman threaded a hand in Virgil's hair, tracing with his fingers the hickeys he had given him a night before.

"Have I ever told you purple looks really good on you?" he asked cheekily, a smirk making it's way to his lips. Virgil rolled his eyes, burying his head in Roman's bare chest. There were a couple of moments of silence.

"How are we going to explain to the others that I can't walk?" 

"Simple. You decided you must ride me till you break me~" Virgil sang, lifting his head up in order to see Roman's flushed face.

"That was one time!" Roman said accusingly, trying to avoid eye contact with Virgil. The emo kissed the tip of his lovers nose.

"I know."

Ex-boyfriend

Third P.O.V.

Virgil smiled, intertwining his hand with Roman's, leading him to the table full of people. He tapped Patton's shoulder, making the dad like man turn around. 

"Virgil?" he asked incredulously, a grin slowly making it's way to his lips.

"Hi, Pat!" the darker dressed man greeted his childhood friend. Patton made a move to hug him, but stopped when he saw his hands intertwined with Roman's.

"Oh? Who are you? I'm Patton by the way! Nice to meet you!"

Roman didn't have time to answer before Virgil did it for him.

"This is Roman. My ex-boyfriend." Virgil stated casually, but the princely man didn't lose the small smirk on his lips.

Patton looked at them back and forth, confused. "Then why-?" he asked, pointing at their hands.

"You've got to stop introducing me like that!" Roman sighed, before extending his hand to Patton.

"I'm his husband."

Fade away  
A bit of info : Thomas got in an car accident or something, so the sides are fading away one by one.

Third P.O.V.

"Did I make you happy? Was there something I could've said to make everything better?"

Virgil cupped his face in his palms, looking into those eyes he loved so much. "Roman, I love you. You are my everything. You made me the happiest I've ever been."

He leaned in, pressing their lips together, wanting this to be the last thing he felt.

"Princey-"

His voice left his body, not managing to say a thing. He collapsed into his loved ones arms. Everything was blurry, but the blur was red and white. Roman was the last thing he would see.

And he was okay with that.

Roman choked back a sob, as he was left with a purple and black hoodie in his arms. He held it close, inhaling Virgil's scent, wanting to feel like he was in his embrace one last time.

"I love you, stormcloud."

A red sash lay on top of the hoodie.


	17. Isn't that enough?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prince!Virgil and Guard!Roman

Third P.O.V.

Roman watched as Virgil danced in the candlelight with his last partner that day. He was swirled one last time to the final beat of the song, so he had finally paid all his respects to the fellow kingdoms. Roman saw the prince approach him, stumbling from dizziness. "It seems like that one really enjoys spinning." Virgil said, nudging his head in the direction of his last dance partner.

"Seems like it" Roman smiled. Virgil replied with the same action. A waiter passed them at that moment, Virgil turning around and grabbing two champagne glasses. He extended one to Roman, who tried to refuse it :

"I can't, I have to stay alert at all times. We wouldn't want anything happening to you." 

Virgil looked at him for a second, as if to challenge him. He then shrugged at Roman's refusal : "Suit yourself". He downed a glass in one go, making Roman quirk his eyebrow.

"Are you trying to get drunk?" he asked.

"Maybe." Virgil gave him a small smirk, grabbing his forearm and dragging him outside. He led him to the garden, a small space reserved for the prince, where no one was allowed to step into.

"Why are we here?" Roman asked, anxiety already coming up. "I'm not-"

"Oh, shush." Virgil said. "You have my permission to come here and all that formal shit." the prince sighed, nearly collapsing against Roman. Fortunately, the other caught him, helping him up.

"You've had to much to drink. We should get you back to the cast-" Roman was interrupted by a sudden force pulling him down, making him fall on top of Virgil. He looked down to see an out- of-breath, but still very attractive prince. His black hair formed a halo around his head, lips slightly parted, eyes betraying his emotions.

"Did you just...pull me on top of you?" Roman asked, a confused look on his face. Virgil giggled slightly, moving his hand to the fabric around Roman's neck, pulling him down once more, so his ear would be next to his lips.

"Maybe~" he whispered, and god, Roman hadn't heard something more attractive in his life. Gulping he tried getting up, but with no success, as Virgil wrapped his arms around his neck.

"Virgil, please." he begged. "We've already broken enough rules as it is. Don't do it."

"But I want to!" he complained, a small pout making its way to his lips.

"You're drunk. You're not thinking straight!" Roman disagreed, shaking his head.

Virgil rolled his eyes, as he turned them around, the guard underneath him. Roman groaned as his head hit the ground. How did Virgil not even wince? That hurt like hell

"You talk too much." he sighed, his hands cupping Roman's face, smashing their lips together. The other relaxed immediately, but then seemed to realized what he was doing and pushed him away. He sat up, Virgil now in his lap.

"No, we're not allowed! We can't keep doing this!" he was silenced again by the prince's lips on his own. It was so familiar. So safe. They finally pulled away, out of breath. 

"I know what you're going to say! You're going to say I'm drunk and that I have no control over my emotions or that it's against the rules! Well, I'm not drunk and I have control over what I'm feeling! I don't care, Roman! Look at me! I don't care! I love you! Isn't that enough?" Virgil whimpered, hiding his face in the crook of Roman's neck. The guard stood there in stunned silence. This was the first time he'd said those words.

"I love you too." Roman whispered. His heart was beating faster than it had ever been as he hugged Virgil back.

The prince shot up, disbelief written on his face. 

"...You said it back." he whispered. In a burst of joy, he grabbed Roman's face, pulling his into a kiss. He could feel his smile against his lips.

"Could this be enough?" Roman asked.

Virgil smiled, a content sigh escaping his lips.

"Yes."


End file.
